


Wide Awake

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Kidlock Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confusion, Dreaming, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kidfic, Kidlock, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes had always known what he wanted to be when he grew up.<br/>He was the consulting detective, only one in the world, the job he created.<br/>He also had a wonderful companion; Doctor John Watson; the doctor, the man who had killed for him.<br/>The man who trusted him with everything, the man who accepted him despite his faults.<br/>But what happens when it was all a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This Real, Is This Pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> An old (and first) kidfic I did. Hope you like it :) xxxxx

Sherlock Holmes had always known what he wanted to be when he grew up.

His impeccable talents meant that he could create his own job instead of the menial ones _ordinary_ people had.

He was the consulting detective, only one in the world, the job he created.

It gave him a sense of purpose in the world that had been so cruel to him.

It gave him arrogance, knowing that the people who had hated him for his gift now needed him. He enjoyed being better than them.

He also had a wonderful companion; Doctor John Watson; the doctor, the man who had killed for him. The man who trusted him with everything, the man who accepted him despite his faults.

He hoped it would never change and that he could protect his and John's friendship in a bubble.

'Nonsense.' Sherlock thought, 'What a stupid sentiment.'

He felt he did that a lot, thinking up sentimental things that betrayed his sociopathic thoughts. John was inside his head. He'd worked his way into his mind-palace. Sherlock should have been angry, but he didn't mind it.

John made him a better person, made him a sociopath with a heart.

Not a heart big enough to place his brother in but big enough for John.

He'd never had a friend before, especially not that he placed in his heart.

He cared for John greatly and it was actually no surprise that he cared what John thought of him.

While Sherlock thought of John, their flat, their habits and, well, everything really, he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The feeling telling him that this was all wrong. He shook his head slightly and settled back into his mind-palace, this would not do at all, stupid feelings worming their way into his head.

He continued to memorise everything; well, the interesting stuff anyway. He memorised details of the cases, the criminals, the locations and mostly, John's ever changing expressions.

He spent quite some time memorising John, all the while wondering why.

The nagging feeling grew stronger and Sherlock fought to shake it off, rolling back and forth a few times on the couch.

"No. Stop it. Stupid emotions. Weak."

"Sherlock! Wake up!"

"Shut up, Mycroft!"

' _Wait, why was Mycroft here? What's going on?'_

"Wake up, Sherlock! You'll wake the whole house!"

"What, Mycroft?"

' _That's peculiar, my voice sounds oddly childlike._ '

"You were talking in your sleep again, except louder this time."

Sherlock turned to look at his brother finally, noting how different he looked.

"Mycroft, you're not fat." The words caught even Sherlock by surprise.

"You cheeky bugger. I should slap you. Maybe I'll tell Mummy and let her do it."

"Yes, well. So why did you wake me?"

"To tell you to bloody shut up."

"Fine, goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, Sherlock." Mycroft sighed, finally leaving the room.


	2. John Watson?

"Sherlock, dear, time to get up. Come meet the neighbours."

"Dull, Mummy." Came Sherlock's bored voice from his pillow.

"Sherlock, I will not tell you again! Get up, child!"

"Fine!" Sherlock replied, throwing his blanket across the bed with his usual dramatic flair.

"Sherlock will be right down." Sherlock heard his mother telling their 'guests'.

"Who are you? Never mind, you're probably boring anyway. Mummy, what's for breakfast?"

"Sherlock, one neighbour please. Just one that you won't reduce to tears. Can't you do this one thing for your mother? Try to act normal despite your exceptional brain, please."

"As you wish, mother."

"I'm Sherlock and you are?"

The ten year old boy looked terrified under the other's ice cold gaze

"John Watson." He replied with a cough, shifting in his seat.

"Yes, well, very dull and quite very boring, but I promised my mother that I'd be nice so I'll humour you and ... wait, John Watson? Doctor John Hamish Watson?"

"That's my father. But I'd like to be a doctor someday though. I want to ..."

"Go into the army, yes, very obvious. Well, John, what else? Are you clever? Ha, of course not. Clumsy, as well, given the scrapes on your knees and not from a very wealthy family but ..."

"Sherlock Horace Holmes! Don't you dare! Apologise at once!"

"Apologies, dear Watson."

"Dear Watson?" Mycroft scoffed. "Why I do believe my brother has become fond of you already, young John."

"Shut up, Mycroft."

"Sherlock." His mother warned sternly.

"That's okay, Mrs Holmes, Sherlock's right. I am very clumsy and I might not be from a rich family but I try my best and that should be enough!"

Sherlock smiled at the young boy's outburst, just as he dreamed him; strong, yet gentle, loyal, yet independent. Maybe Sherlock could be friends with John after all. They could be _best_ friends.

"Come along, John. You can assist me."

"With what?"

"Oh, John, please don't be so oblivious. You really aren't as dumb as you seem."

And without another word, the two young boys went off to do God knows what. But John didn't care as for all his cruel words, he was sure that he and Sherlock would become the best of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, what's going to happen? ;) xxxxx


End file.
